


Offer

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Ray Vecchio is very different from the former Ray Vecchio.  For one thing, Fraser never once saw the former Ray Vecchio on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

> For the snippet tag event at [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/)!

After they go to dinner, after Ray brings Fraser back to his apartment--it was Ray's couch or a cot at the Consulate--Ray drops to his knees. At first, Fraser barely knows what's happening--Ray slipped, perhaps, or he's more tired than he let on.

But then Ray puts his hands palms-up on his thighs, and Fraser feels a rush of white-hot, thoroughly unexpected lust spike through him. If this were really Ray Vecchio, it would be Fraser on his knees, Fraser looking up with a hopeful expression that begs the man above him to take, to _use_ , to let him serve. Fraser should be the one asking for it that way; he should be the one wanting to end the day with something rough and steadying.

And he _does_. He wants it so much there's a burn under his skin. Whoever this new Ray is, he's offering himself up, and dear God--Fraser's never been a top, but right now he's nearly panting with the desire to be.

Fraser licks his lips, rubs at his eyebrow, and tries to look anywhere but at the things he wants: Ray's mouth, Ray's hands, the space between Ray's knees and the way it would be so easy to bend him over onto all fours.

"Ray--"

"Yes, sir?"

Fraser has to suck in his next breath through his teeth; having this new man, this _complete stranger_ , on his knees, calling him sir--there's only so much change a man can be expected to take in one day, only so much he should be able to stand before it breaks him.

"I've never--I haven't been on this side of things," Fraser admits. "You'll tell me if I do anything wrong?"

"Yes, sir," Ray says, and Fraser nods and reaches out for him.


End file.
